


Blunt the knives

by J_Sirelue



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blunt the Knives, Grief, I'm not the one who killed, Sad Bilbo, Talk about character Death, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, thorin - Freeform, tree - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/pseuds/J_Sirelue
Summary: Bilbon était rentré de son aventure. Seulement il y des peines difficiles à soigner. Les Durin ne frapperont plus à sa porte pour vider son garde-manger et mettre du désordre dans son smial. C'était sans doute de ce qui l'attristait le plus.





	Blunt the knives

**Author's Note:**

> Alors que j'étais en train de me laisser submerger par ma monomanie du Hobbit, j'ai réalisé que la chanson de ‘Blunt the knives’ (celle joyeuse que les nains chantent en rangeant la vaisselle) me faisait pleurer (plus que ‘The Edge of Night’ ou ‘The Last Goodbye’ de Pipin c'est peu dire) Du coup TADAM un OS. Sinon merci au Spleen du kiwi bleu pour la correction. Et il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Blunt the knives**

— Tu vas l’émousser, si tu continues.

Bilbon, qui avait été perdu dans ses pensées releva la tête vers sa cousine Primula. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il reporta son attention sur le couteau avec lequel il avait joué distraitement. Réalisant ses propres gestes il le reposa précipitamment, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Primula fronça les sourcils à la réaction excessive de son cousin en se demandant, une nouvelle fois, de quel genre d’aventure revenait Bilbon. Seulement, avant même qu’elle ne puisse lui poser la question Bilbon, qui était revenu depuis tout juste quarante-huit heures, se releva un sourire désolé pour toute la tablée qui s’était rassemblée pour son retour.

— Je…

Si Primula remarqua les yeux humides de son cousin, elle ne dit rien et lui fit simplement un signe de tête compréhensif et Bilbon ignora tous les autres.

— Désolé, on fera- J’ai oublié. J’ai…

Sans même attendre une seconde de plus pour être plus clair, le Hobbit sortit de la salle à manger de sa cousine comme un coup de vent pour rentrer à Cul-de-Sac. Ce ne fut qu’arrivé devant la porte verte, hermétiquement close à la douce nuit, que Bilbon s’arrêta.

L’innocente phrase de sa cousine résonnant encore sous son crâne : « Tu vas l’émousser. »

Quatre petits mots, simples et inoffensifs qui lui avaient donné l’irrépressible envie de pleurer, et pas seulement l’envie : une goutte salée roula sur sa joue.

— N’as-tu pas assez pleuré Bilbon Sacquet ? Se réprimanda-t-il lui-même en essuyant la larme qui avait dépassé ses paupières.

Lui qui s’était empressé de rentrer, dès que Gandalf lui avait proposé, rêvait maintenant de voir débarquer la compagnie de nains pour qu’ils se moquent à nouveau de lui et l’entretient de ses couteaux.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour entendre encore une fois Kili et Fili chanter gaiement dans son smial, tout en jonglant avec ses précieuses assiettes. Malheureusement ils ne chanteraient plus. Ses pensées, tournées vers les deux jeunes nains tombés, le menèrent indubitablement à un tout autre nain. Grand, pour un nain, les cheveux sombres. Il pouvait revoir le regard bleu et bienveillant de son ami, tout comme il pouvait revoir son regard dur et froid du moment où il l’avait banni de sa montagne. Malheureusement penser à l’un ou à l’autre ne plaisait pas au Hobbit, car ces yeux, il ne les reverrait plus.

Amenant une main à la poche de son veston, ses doigts jouèrent une minute avec son contenu avant de sortir ce qu’il avait gardé précieusement depuis son retour. Son pouce caressa distraitement la surface douce et lisse. Dans sa main reposait le gland de chêne le plus gros qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Celui qu’il avait assuré planter pour se souvenir. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts tandis que l’image de Thorin revenait en force à son esprit, ses neveux flottant avec lui dans la brume de ses songes.

Il devait le faire.

Regardant quelques secondes le terrain autour de lui, il se décida et d’un pas assuré marcha jusqu'à l’endroit qui serait parfait. Il s’accroupit à même l’herbe fraîche et humide et se mit à l’arracher pour démarquer le lieu de sa future plantation, tout en pensant à ses amis tombés.

Kili, l’insouciant et presque imberbe, Kili. Si le nain savait qu’il associait son prénom au qualificatif d’imberbe, aucun doute que le jeune nain se vengerait en émoussant plus encore ses couteaux.

Commençant à creuser, une larme tomba directement dans le petit trou qui commençait à se former.

Fili, le joyeux Fili, toujours prompt à secourir son frère, que ce soit du courroux de leur oncle après une bêtise, comme d’un Orque qui leur ôtera la vie à tous deux.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à nourrir la terre devant lui lorsqu’il déposa solennellement le fruit du chêne qu’il avait volé au changeur de peau.

Thorin, ce nain taciturne qui n’avait pour but que de trouver une maison pour sa famille et ses amis. Thorin, fort et têtu qui s’était laissé happer par la fièvre de l’or et qui l’avait banni.

Les larmes ne cessaient plus de tomber, comme un goutte-à-goutte régulier sur la peau dure du fruit marron, qui aurait pour but de le faire pousser plus vite. Bilbo se secoua et le recouvrit délicatement de terre, forçant son esprit à enterrer les noirs souvenirs avec l'akène. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup trop de belles aventures pour ne retenir que cet unique et sombre moment.

Thorin et son regard plein de gratitude à Carrock.

Thorin et son sourire dans l'armurerie d'Erebor.

Thorin, ses neveux, ses amis, sa compagnie.

Alors qu’il tassait la terre délicatement c’est un souvenir de sa mère Belladonna qui lui revint en mémoire. La première fois que son Bilbon avait dû affronter la mort, elle lui avait dit que jamais ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittaient.

« Nous les portons tous dans nos cœurs, disait-elle, mais pas seulement. Nous les portons dans les petits gestes de la vie, dans des petites choses qui font qu’ils seront et resteront toujours avec nous. »

Petit il n’avait pas compris, et puis à la mort de sa mère chaque petit objet qui avait été en sa possession été devenu les choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Maintenant, il avait ce gland, qui allait pousser pour donner le plus bel arbre de la Comté. Et il y aurait ses couteaux… Ses couteaux qu’il n’hésiterait plus à émousser, rien que pour convoquer ses souvenirs.

Oui, leurs chants résonneraient dans son cœur : ses amis seraient toujours avec lui.

_[FIN]_

 


End file.
